wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Head.Boy.Hog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolf Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Meerkats123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meerkats123 (Talk) 16:16, May 8, 2011 What pack is your wolf going to be in? Meerkats123 20:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I saw your message to Meerkats123. Its about Yellowstone Wolves in general. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Kinda, but not on your profile. You make a page for your wolf when you have the pack you want and the avalable code for your wolf. Example: My wolf page is Whippet (Rascals) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Usually you request the pack and code to Meerkats123, and to really to get the code, it just as to not be there. Like, originially, when I didnt have a wolf, there was no YRF006, so really the code just doesnt have to be there. Like, for example, if you had your wolf join the rascals pack, your code could be YRF007, although the wolf starts out as a pup i think cause Merrkats123 told me that my wolf would be a pup. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, good :) He should be able to get to you in a while. And btw, go on Hogwarts Roleplay and search User:Person12345. It's my friend Knight who wants to join, although hes on the wiki via Alina (Lupin fan1's) laptop and the issue with the IP and cross-wiki block wont let him edit. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay you can be one of the founding wolves for Druids if you want This means you are an adult Make a Current Members section My wolf there is Repunzel (YDF001) Merico ( YDM002) belongs to another user. Meerkats123 21:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can Meerkats123 12:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Some codes are avalable if you want one of them Meerkats123 22:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes Meerkats123 22:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Just choose one, name it and write that it is played by you Then make a page. Well you can be Prowler His code is YRM005. Do you want to know why I gave him his name? Meerkats123 22:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Because he prowls around and looks for females Meerkats123 22:48, May 10, 2011 (UTC) He's and adult He's Rampage's younger brother Meerkats123 22:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) He was 2 years old when he was released and yes in his birth pack he was a son of the alphas Meerkats123 23:07, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you like meerkats? Meerkats123 21:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) We are now role playing Meerkats123 11:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) The Rascaks' role play center is Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 12:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) You can start role playing as Prowler at Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 21:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 21:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hunting The Rascals have started hunting Meerkats123 22:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Do you know anyone who might like it here? Meerkats123 01:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Since Rampage left the Rascals,is Prowler going take over as the alpha male. He is the oldest male still in the group? Though I think Bella is his niece. Sir Rock 13:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 22:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Meerkats123 is the person to talk to about Official Partners. This is his wiki but I think he would be okay with it. Sir Rock 08:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Prowler is needed at Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 22:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Prowler is needed at Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 03:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated. Meerkats123 13:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) You must see my new blog It's important Meerkats123 03:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Are you still role playing here? Meerkats123 23:22, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The Rascals will be splitting soon Would you like Prowler to be in Bella's group or River Song's group Meerkats123 23:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated. Meerkats123 20:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I would like to be Oficial Partners with Hogwarts RPG Meerkats123 22:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you that SnapeFan1's laptop is crashed He's been having to use a computer that is very slow He will be on occasionally to answer messageges and make a few edits He will be more active once his laptop is fixed Meerkats123 02:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be a Druids male Meerkats123 19:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I mean do you want to role play as one? Meerkats123 14:57, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 20:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Can Prowler go roving at the Bad Dogs? Meerkats123 04:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Roving is when males leave their pack to look for a mate Meerkats123 20:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean?Meerkats123 01:01, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but Prowler is Bella's uncle They can't mate Prowler would need to rove if he wanted to mate Meerkats123 01:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Roving Male wolves can rove February-Augest When you feel that the time is right for Prowler to rove, write something on Yellowstone Delta that indecates that he went roving Then, decide what pack you want Prowler to rove at. Go to that pack's role play center and write something that indecates that he is roving there Meerkats123 01:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 01:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Heyden Valley is updated Meerkats123 01:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Please don't role play as my wolf. Vervian is my wolf. Please don't say other people wolves did something when they didn't. Only role play as your own wolves. Aniju Aura 14:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 15:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I order to at to the role play centers I have to kinda move it so I can edit but I put it back by your last edit. So if it get move to the wrong spot I am sorry but it is hard to edit with that kind a signature without moving it out of the way first. Aniju Aura 16:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I tired that but it didn't work. :( It hasn't work for me in a while since wiki was updated. Aniju Aura 16:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I hate typing in source. I'll try to move around it and putting it back. If you put a period after it when you edit it would be easier to edit after it for other people. Like the new users probably will run into the same probably. Or you can make a new signature that isn't a puzzle peice just for this wikia, and maybe Meerkat Role Play too. Aniju Aura 16:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Mkay sounds good, as long as it says the date behind it, it is easier to edit ya know. Aniju Aura 16:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes Meerkats123 14:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes Meerkats123 14:13, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I updated this Wiki Meerkats123 15:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes Meerkats123 15:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 16:47, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 00:43, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Check out my new blog Meerkats123 14:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 21:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updatedMeerkats123 15:32, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 04:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 13:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 04:29, July 21, 2011 (UTC) He fathered Puppy's first two litters and Rugrat's first two litters Meerkats123 14:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) No she is not Why do you ask? Meerkats123 15:02, July 21, 2011 (UTC) With pack do you want this wolf to be in? Meerkats123 15:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 15:20, July 21, 2011 (UTC) You can be a wolf in the Druids Males will start joining packs a little later Meerkats123 17:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Males will join other packs after the Rascals split Peowler's parrents were the alpha pair of his birth pack. Meerkats123 17:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) You would have to talk to SnapeFan1 about having a female join the Bad Dogs She plays the Alpha Female Meerkats123 17:49, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, she can. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 18:02, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Bwfore you can do anything with YDF014 she needs a name Meerkats123 18:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) That's a good name Meerkats123 21:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Make a page for Josiphina Meerkats123 21:33, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Try to keep female wolves in their propor packs. The Bad Dogs are already establisted pack with many females that they don't need anymore. The Druids need to keep their female wolves. Sir Rock 22:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 14:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 14:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay just be a female wolf in the Bad Dogs then. There are plenty of adult females available. That's why the Bad Dogs don't need any new females from another pack. Sir Rock 04:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) No Meerkats123 14:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 17:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) You can role playas Edward at Geyser Basin Meerkats123 16:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, what's an animal that you absolutely adore? You could do a roleplay of dogs for example; like stray dogs ect if you love dogs, or a more unique, maybe exotic animal. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 20:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, then wild, exotic animals. Ones that are interesting but don't get much attention. What are a few exotic animals; like from antartica, jungles, or african plains that you love? "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 20:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Monkeys and Penguins would work. You don't see a lot of online games and roleplays about them, or even at all. One of them would make as a well-developed roleplay "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 20:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC) True, but they're in that one large group, like a family mixed in with others. It would work either way. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 20:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine, and okay, awsome "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 21:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Geyser Basin is updated Meerkats123 00:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC) What kind of monkies? As of right now I help making anew role play for wild dogs that will be ready in August so you may have to give me some time. Sir Rock 07:40, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Before putting down info on a new wolf, check to see if you new wolf has litter-mates. That way the info can be the same. Edward is litter-mates with Nikita, VHM011 and Lola who were born on March 25, 1999 instead of March 16. Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 14:06, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I think I am going to make a role play wiki for wild horses. Are you interested? Meerkats123 01:46, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Have you heared from SnapeFan1 recently? No Why? Meerkats123 01:27, July 30, 2011 (UTC)